Dos Meses Después
by MellieTheAmazing
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde que Felicity tuvo que dejar a Oliver en Nanda Parbat. Ella despierta una mañana y hace un sorprendente descubrimiento. Esta esperando un bebé de Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es una traducción de una muy buena historia, de la cual tengo el permiso de la escritora para traducirla.

Espero que la disfruten.

Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y CW, la historia es de mistyrose120.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Felicity había visto por ultima vez a Oliver Queen. Sus suspiros en el trabajo y en la guarida eran notados por Diggle y Ray, pero ninguno dijo nada. Diggle no quería hablar del tema porque extrañaba a Oliver al igual que ella, y Ray no quería hablar de la razón por la cual su novia había terminado con el.

La mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola junto con sus pensamientos sobre cuanto lo extrañaba. Diggle y ella seguían combatiendo el crimen en Starling, pero no era lo mismo sin él. Trabajar en la guarida tampoco ayudaba, porque todo ahí era un recordatorio de él.

Thea y Laurel trataban ayudar, pero no había muchas cosas que pudieran distraerla de pensar constantemente en él. Estaba intentando trabajar y pelear contra el crimen como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Hoy era como cualquier otro día donde en el que se levantaba tarde. Mientras corría tratando arreglarse para trabajar, repentinamente se sintió mal. Felicity sabía que no podía quedarse en casa, porque eso significaba que tendría todo el día para pensar en Oliver.

"Vamos Felicity, controlate", susurró frente al espejo de su pequeño baño. La verdad sea dicha, había estado sintiéndose enferma toda la semana, pero generalmente se pasaba a medio día.

Arreglo su cabello y maquillaje, moviéndose después a la cocina para comer un pan tostado, con lo que esperaba calmar el malestar en su estomago. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 8:15. Rayos, ya iba tarde al trabajo y aun tenía puesta su pijama.

Corrió hacia el armario olvidando completamente su desayuno. Trato de ponerse una falda roja ajustada, pero no pudo cerrarla. Ultimamente se sentía como si nada de lo que usaba le quedara. Enserio necesitaba comenzar a ir al gimnasio más seguido porque algunas de sus faldas y vestidos mas ceñidos se habían vuelto imposibles de usar. Al final se puso una falda negra holgada y una blusa azul brillante. Saliendo de su armario alcanzó a oler pan quemado y repentinamente todo se volvió demasiado.

Se apresuro hacia el baño, apenas lográndolo antes de soltar el contenido de la cena de la noche anterior en el excusado. Se limpio la boca y busco bajo el lavamanos por enjuague bucal. Estaba buscándolo sin ver realmente y en el proceso tiro una caja de tampones al piso del baño. Genial, pensó, una razón mas de por que este día apesta.

Mientras recogía la caja vio que estaba casi sin usar. La había comprado al final de su ultimo periodo y eso había sido un tiempo atrás. Movió su cabello sobre su hombro y se pregunto cuando había sido exactamente.

Repentinamente, comprendió. Había sido bastante tiempo, poco mas de dos meses, justo antes de ir con Oliver a Nanda Parbat. "¡Oh mierda!" gritó, tirando la caja de tampones de nuevo. Inmediatamente saco su celular para llamar a Ray.

"Hola, ¿ya casi estas aquí?," habló Ray rápidamente en el teléfono.

"En realidad no creo que vaya hoy, no he estado sintiéndome bien."

Ray se detuvo por un momento, su voz llena de preocupación por ella, "Esta bien, entiendo completamente y toma todo el tiempo que necesites"

"Gracias Ray"

"Llamame si necesitas cualquier cosa, Felicity" dijo el, su voz vacilante al final.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se deslizo al piso del baño y suspiró. Las cosas con Ray habían estado raras desde su regreso de Nanda Parbat. Ray sabia que ella no lo amaba pero eso no significaba que ella nunca se preocupó por el en lo absoluto. Estaba claro que él aun estaba enamorado de ella, pero ese era un problema para otro día.

Finalmente, reuniendo coraje, se levanto del suelo y camino de regreso a su armario, arrugando la nariz mientras caminaba a través de la cocina. No quería revivir el olor de pan quemado que la había hecho vomitar. Se cambio por un chandal y una playera y después se dirigió al auto.

Quince minutos después estaba parada en la sección de planificación familiar de la farmacia mirando las pruebas de embarazo. Nunca se había sentido más asustada en su vida. Había tantas opciones y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer. Se preguntó si incluso quería saber.

Suspiró de nuevo pensando para si misma que correr e ignorar el problema no resolvería nada. Se dijo que tal vez no era nada y solo estaba muy, muy atrasada. Finalmente tomó tres pruebas diferentes y se dirigió a la caja. Mejor estar segura que preguntándose si la primer prueba estaría correcta.

Agarró algunos chocolates y gomas de mascar para tratar de hacer que su compra se viera menos extraña, y se dio cuenta que probablemente la hacia ver aun peor, mientras la cajera la miraba. "Felicitaciones," dijo la cajera viendo las cosas, "¡Espero que todo salga bien!" Era demasiado alegre para esa hora del día, pensó Felicity.

Murmuró gracias y caminó hacia afuera con su bolsa. Se sentó en su auto preguntándose de nuevo si tal vez estaba volviendose loca sin razón alguna.

Mientras salía del aparcamiento un idiota en un Corvette paso demasiado rápido. Piso los frenos y sonó su claxon. Cuando recupero el aliento se dio cuenta que había puesto su mano sobre su estomago. "No seas estúpida," se dijo a si misma, "estas bien." El resto del viaje de regreso a casa fue sin incidentes, finalmente encerrandose en el baño y sacando las pruebas.

Dos minutos después programó el cronometro en su teléfono y lo único que quedó por hacer fue esperar. Se sentó en el piso del baño pensando que iba hacer si en realidad estaba embarazada. Extrañamente, quería este bebé. Sabía que tal vez nunca vería a Oliver de nuevo pero aun estaba tan enamorada de él. Si estaba embarazada este bebé seria un pequeño pedacito de él que podría mantener por siempre.

Quince minutos después el cronometro sonó, haciéndola saltar. Tomó las pruebas y todas le dieron la misma respuesta. Estaba embarazada. Iba a tener el bebé de Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! estoy aqui con el segundo capitulo: espero publicar el siguiente durante el fin de semana, desde una playa paradisiaca (en mis sueños, solo voy a la playa a 3 horas de mi casa), bebiendo mimosas y preparándome para mi cumpleaños._

 _Asi que, como regalo para ustedes y para mi, estaré publicando mas traducciones y continuare con esta._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de DC y CW, la historia de mistyrose120_

* * *

Felicity no sabía que pensar, se sentó en el piso del baño tratando de pensar que va a hacer. Sabía que el siguiente paso era hacerse una prueba de embarazo real con el doctor pero algo le dijo que conseguiría la misma respuesta. Antes de siquiera saber que estaba haciendo, estaba llamando por teléfono.

"Hola," la voz fuerte y amable de Laurel salió del aparato, "Felicity, ¿estas ahí?" Después de un momento Felicity se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada.

"Si, estoy aqui," su voz sonando más fuerte de lo que en realidad se sentía.

"¿Cual es el problema? ¿Necesitas que nos encontremos en la guarida después del trabajo?" Laurel seguro hacia un montón de preguntas, pensó Felicity para si misma. Probablemente no ayudaba que fuera abogada y supiera cuando había algo mal, incluso cuando Felicity no quería admitirlo.

"SI…um…quiero decir, no…solo necesito alguien con quien hablar," Felicity no sabia cuando había comenzado a confiar tanto en Laurel. Comenzó antes de que Oliver se fuera pero desde entonces se había vuelto un vinculo incluso más fuerte. Le gustaba pensar en si misma como una persona fuerte pero en este momento no se sentía así.

"Okay," la voz de Laurel llena de preocupación por su amiga, "Te veo ahí después del trabajo. De todas formas quería salir a patrullar."

* * *

Felicity ya estaba en Verdant para el momento en que llego Laurel. Se había pasado el día viendo pero nunca en realidad mirando TV en su apartamento. Después hizo un pequeño viaje al hospital, obteniendo la confirmación que en realidad no necesitaba, acerca de su embarazo.

Estaba sentada frente a su computadora cuando Laurel bajo las escaleras. Se sentía bien estar haciendo algo como encontrar chicos malos para alejar su mente del bebé. Había escuchado el sonido de los tacones de Laurel y sabía que estaba parada detrás de ella, pero no se dio la vuelta. Ahora que ella estaba aquí, como podía expresar lo que había estado sintiendo, y como reaccionaria al bebé siendo de Oliver. Ellos no habían estado juntos en un largo tiempo, pero Oliver había sido el primer amor de Laurel. Laurel y ella eran cercanas pero la amistad era relativamente nueva y no podía pensar el perderla, especialmente ahora.

Finalmente fue Laurel quien habló primero, "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme porque has estado extraña todo el día? Diggle me dijo que ni siquiera fuiste a trabajar hoy. Tu odias faltar al trabajo." Laurel no menciono porque Felicity odiaba faltar al trabajo y por eso, estaba agradecida. No se había dado cuenta de que había lagrimas en sus ojos hasta que una cayó en el teclado. El cuerpo pequeño pero fuerte de Laurel estaba abrazándola en un instante, lo que solo hizo caer las lagrimas más rápido. Felicity odiaba sentirse débil, toda su vida había sido la fuerte y ahora esa fortaleza se había ido.

"Hey," dijo Laurel, su voz tranquilizadora, "lo que sea, vamos a superarlo juntas, siempre lo hacemos." Felicity supo que estaba hablando de cuando regresaron sin Oliver. Había sido difícil, pero decidieron continuar peleando contra el crimen y continuando con su misión. Los había hecho más unidos. Thea había comenzado a entrenar con Laurel pero nunca la dejarían patrullar la ciudad con ellos porque sabían que eso no era lo que Oliver hubiera querido.

Finalmente, Felicity fue capaz de detener sus sollozos lo suficiente para soltar las palabras que necesitaba que laurel supiera, "Estoy embarazada."

Pudo ver el shock pasar por el rostro de Laurel antes de que lo escondiera con una mascara sin emoción.

"Bueno, estoy segura que Ray será un buen padre. Se que ustedes ya no están juntos per-"

Felicity la detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, "Laurel, el bebé no es de Ray, es de Oliver. Se que este no es el mejor momento par tener un bebé. Además, no puedo ni imaginar ser madre soltera pero quiero esto. Estoy asustada como el infierno pero este bebé es un pequeño pedazo del hombre que amo. Puede que el no este aquí peor me gusta pensar que el estaría feliz si supiera. Estoy tratando ser feliz pero ni siquiera se como me debo sentir. También estoy asustada de que me odies por este bebé y se que estoy divagando pero en serio te necesito en este momento." Sus palabras había salido tan rápido que no estaba segura de que Laurel le hubiera entendido.

Laurel la miro como si estuviera loca por un segundo antes de responder, y respondió riéndose un poco.

"Bueno, que bien que alguien encuentra mi vida divertida", gruñó ella.

"Felicity, nunca podría odiarte. Solía amar a Ollie pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tu mereces ser feliz. Se que de miedo pero veo cuanto te preocupas por el y este bebe no será diferente. Se que serás una madre increíble y yo voy a ayudar de cualquier forma que pueda." Felicity estaba tan llena de amor y gratitud por su amiga que no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. "Oh, por favor, deja de llorar"

"No lo puedo evitar," dijo Felicity con la voz llena de emoción, "estoy tan feliz de que eres mi amiga y estoy hormonal así que voy a llorar si quiero." Con eso Laurel se rió de nuevo. " No puedo creer que voy a ser mamá" susurro, mayormente para ella misma. Pensó que la palabra se escuchaba rara viniendo de Laurel peor ahora el decirla en voz alta lo hacía mas surreal.

"¡VAS A SER UNA QUE!" Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver a Thea Queen parada en medio de la guarida. Se veía consternada mas allá de lo posible y realmente molesta. "Me refiero a que, se que amas a mi hermano pero tener su bebé es una historia diferente. No puedo creer que no me incluyeron en el secreto. Digo, este bebé es mi carne y sangre como bien saben." Con esas palabras rompió en una sonrisa enorme y envolvió a Felicity en un abrazo. Felicity estaba sorprendida de que Thea había adivinado correctamente el padre del bebé y había estado molesta porque no se había enterado primero. "Además, no quería decir nada pero te veías como si hubieras ganado algunos kilos desde que regresaste de Nanda Parbat. No soy estúpida, se lo que estuvieron haciendo ahí." Con el comentario de Thea, Laurel y Thea se rieron y Felicity se puso de un rojo brillante. Tal vez este embarazo no iba a ser tan malo como había pensado. Tenia buenos amigos y su bebé ya tenía una gran familia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí esta el tercer_ _capitulo; estoy feliz de que les guste la historia, y muchas gracias por sus reviews: son mi forma de saber si estoy haciendo esto bien, así que no duden en decirme que piensan._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **CW**_ _y **DC Comics.** La historia es de **mistyrose120**_

* * *

Cada día era más y más difícil para Oliver el recordar quien era él. Era como si cada día que pasaba en Nanda Parbat perdiera un poco mas del hombre que solía ser. Había una neblina que nublaba su mente y no podía detenerla de permanecer ahí. Lo único que le daba unos momentos de claridad era su rostro. Veía la forma en que se veía la noche que estuvieron juntos. Su cabello rubio hermosamente derramado sobre la almohada, su piel blanca como la nieve y suave al tacto y mas que nada, la manera en que había dicho que lo amaba. Era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Sabía que estaba cerca de romperse desde que mató a Diggle bajo la influencia de las drogas de Ra's al Ghul. El no sabia en el momento que en realidad no había matado a Diggle y eso lo aterraba mas que nada. Como podría vivir consigo mismo si esa no hubiera sido una ilusión inducida por la droga. Como podría confiar estar cerca de Felicity de nuevo.

Todos estos pensamientos circulaban en la mente de Oliver mientras estaba sentado en su celda en Nanda Parbat. Escucho pasos acercandose, tal vez era tiempo de mas entrenamiento. No estaba seguro, desde que parecía que iban a todas horas del día y de la noche, Ra's pensaba que siempre debía estar preparado. Maseo entro en la celda unos cuantos segundos después y Oliver se levanto.

"Tienes una nueva misión," dijo Maseo con voz monótona.

"¿Qué es?" le dijo Oliver, preguntándose que podrían querer de él ahora. Basicamente les había dado todo lo que tenia, incluso su mente.

Una voz profunda hablo desde la puerta y Oliver se maldijo a si mismo por no haber escuchado a Ra's aproximarse, "Necesitamos que vayas a Central City y robes un pieza de tecnología de Star Labs. Tendras una semana para viajar hacia ahí, conseguir el objeto, y luego regresar. Lo encontraras en el sótano del laboratorio en una caja marcada con el número 1137."

Oliver tenía curiosidad sobre que podría querer Ra's de Star Labs pero era lo bastante inteligente como para preguntar. El sabia que esto también era una prueba. Ra's lo estaba mandando a conseguir algo de Star Labs que estaba bastante cercano a Starling sabiendo que tenue tiempo mas que suficiente para conseguir el objeto del laboratorio y regresar. Podría robar algo del laboratorio en unas cuantas horas y el viaje a Central City solo tomaría un días. Eso significa que tenia seis días para visitar Straling. Oliver no era tonto, Ra's quería ver que haría Oliver estando tan cerca de Starling, quería ver que tanto había funcionado su lavado de cerebro en Oliver.

"Lo que usted ordene," fue la única respuesta de Oliver a Ra's.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Felicity les había contado sobre el bebé a Laurel y Thea y desde entonces sentía que tal vez su vida estaba mejorando. Hoy era su primera cita con la gineco-obstetra. Estaba nerviosa pero emocionada por ver a su bebé por primera vez. No tenia ni la mas mínima idea cuantas cosas no sabía sobre bebes, pensaba que era bastante buena con ellos, pero todos los libros que había estado leyendo le decían otra cosa.

Sabía que debía decirle a Ray, Diggle y su mamá acerca del bebé y no era como si pudiera esconderlo por mucho más tiempo. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y no estaba segura como sacar el tema con ellos, especialmente con su madre. Como le dices a tu mamá que estas embarazada de Oliver Queen pero el no esta aquí porque cambio su vida por la de su hermana. Con ese pensamiento deseo no por primera vez que estuviera aquí.

Esa mañana le había dicho a Ray que tenia una cita con el doctor pero no dijo el para que. Se dijo a si misma que le diría cuando regresara de la cita con el doctor. Estaba bastante preocupada por como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de que el bebé era de Oliver, incluso mas que cuando le dijo a Laurel. Miró el reloj en su apartamento y se dio cuenta que iba tarde de nuevo, "Felicity, cuando no vas tarde," se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su te del mostrador y se ponía los zapatos mientras corría a la puerta. En verdad extrañaba el cafe pero podía tomar solo una taza al día y la estaba guardando para mas tarde.

Estaba casi en su auto cuando creyó sentir a alguien mirándola. Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie alrededor. Se sacudió la sensación y entro al auto. Tal vez finalmente la estaba perdiendo.

El resto del camino a la oficina del doctor fue normal y finalmente se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando salió del auto. Camino hacia el edificio y se encontró en una recepción llena de mujeres esperando. La sala de espera era linda pero profesional con fotos de bebes en las calmantes paredes beige y las cómodas sillas para esperar. Se acerco al mostrador y se registro con la señorita en la escritorio diciendo que llamarían su nombre pronto. Se sentó y tomó una revista basura acerca de celebridades y trato olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Estuvo sentada en la silla un rato antes de que el sentimiento de ser observada regresara, más fuerte esta vez. Levantó su cabeza tan rápido que la mujer sentada a su lado se giro a mirarla con una expresión asustada en el rostro. "Lo siento, creí sentir un insecto en mi pierna," mintió a la mujer junto a ella. La mujer solo sonrío y regreso a leer su revista. Felicity no podía continuar con su revista porque el sentimiento de ser vigilada no se desvanecía.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en el sentimiento antes de que una enfermera llamara su nombre, "¡Felicity Smoak!" Saltó fuera de la silla y siguió a la enfermera de regreso a una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo. "Por favor ponte esto," dijo ella apuntando a una horrible bata verde, "la doctora estará aquí en un momento." Felicity asintió y se volvió para ponerse la bata después de que la enfermera dejara la habitación.

Unos momentos después hubo un golpeteo en la puerta y la doctora entro. Era una mujer de treinta-y-tantos años con cabello corto color cafe y un rostro amable. "Hola, soy la Dra. Annie King y estoy segura de que debes estar nerviosa al ser tu primera vez pero te prometo que no va a doler," la Dra. King le dio una brillante sonrisa e instantáneamente se sintió mas cómoda. Toda la tensión que había sentido se desvaneció y pudo decir que la Dra. King era una buena persona, "Veo que tienes once semanas así que deberíamos poder obtener una buena foto del bebé y asegurarnos de que toda va bien ahí dentro."

Felicity no confiaba en si misma para hablar así que solo asintió y se recostó en la mesa. La Dra. King se giró para encender el monitor y tomar un gel, "Por favor levanta tu bata para tener acceso al bebé. No podremos saber el sexo del bebé hoy pero usualmente en las próximas semanas deberíamos ser capaces de saber si tu quieres." Felicity no sabia aun si quería saber el sexo y aun estaba pensando la pregunta mientras levantaba su bata. La doctora puso gel un su estomago bajo. "Muy bien," dijo la Dra. King, "estas a punto de ver a tu bebé, ¿estas lista?"

Felicity encontró el valor para hablar por primera vez, "Si, no puedo esperar." De repente apareció un borrón con forma de bebé en la pantalla y un latido fuerte y rápido inundo la habitación. "¿Por que es tan rápido? pregunto preocupada.

"No te preocupes, es normal," le aseguro la doctora, "¿te gustaría una foto del bebé?"

"¡Me encantaría!" Felicity estaba tan emocionada por el bebé que por un momento olvido cuanto se había preocupado esa mañana. Ya amaba a la pequeña persona creciendo dentro de ella y nada iba a cambiar eso.

* * *

El resto de la cita fue bastante normal y la doctora le dijo que el bebé estaba sano y desarrollandose a tiempo. No podía estar mas aliviada de que su bebé estaba bien y perfectamente normal. Se encontro a si misma mirando la foto del bebé en su auto después de aparcar en el estacionamiento del trabajo.

Este era el momento del día que había estado temiendo, tenia que decirle a Ray que estaba pasando. Esperaba que no saltara a la misma conclusión que Laurel había pensado cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Suspiro y salió del auto para entrar a trabajar. No fue hasta que estuvo dentro del edificio que se dio cuenta de que había dejado la foto del bebé en su auto. Había querido mantenerla con ella pero quizás era lo mejor. Si Ray la atrapaba mirándola entonces las cosas se pondrían mas incomodas de lo que estaban por ser. Llego al ultimo piso y apenas estaba entrando por la puerta antes de que Ray saliera de su propia oficina.

"¿Como estuvo la cita con el doctor? ¿Todo esta bien?" Obviamente había estado esperando por ella y estaba un poco molesta de que se hubiera lanzado a preguntar antes de que ella pudiera siquiera sentarse.

"Estuvo bien, ¡todo esta bien!" Sabia que había salido forzado y silenciosamente se estaba diciendo cobarde por no venir directamente y decirle. El se pudo dar cuenta de que ella no quería hablar de eso así que asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su oficina. Ella estaba a punto de dejarlo ir hasta que se dio cuenta de cuan injusta estaba siendo con él. Le debía la verdad sin importar cuan difícil sería decirla. Ray era una buena persona y no era justo esconderle esto.

"¡Espera Ray!" El se detuvo y se giro tan rapido que ella pensó por un momento que iba a perder el equilibrio.

"¿Que sucede Felicity?"

"Debo decirte algo. Estoy embarazada y no fui con cualquier doctor hoy, vi a una gineco-obstetra. El bebé es de Oliver. Lo siento si eso te molesta. Nunca quise lastimarte y aun me preocupo por ti. Oh Dios, ¿lo estoy haciendo peor? Lo siento mucho Ray. Nunca quise que esto pasara, pero no significa que me arrepienta de este bebé. Voy a dejar de hablar ahora mismo," finalmente dejo de balbucear lo suficiente para mirar a Ray. Estaba en shock, su boca abierta y no se veja como si supiera que decir. "Por favor di algo," tartamudeó Felicity.

"No se que decir, no estoy molesto contigo pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Supongo que tenia esperanzas de que tu y yo volviéramos a estar juntos. Todavia estoy enamorado de tí y se que no te sientes igual, pero soy feliz si tu eres feliz." Con eso se giró dandole la espalda y caminó de regreso a su oficina.

Felicity se detuvo ahí por un momento preguntándose que acababa de pasar antes de que una lagrima silenciosa se deslizara por su mejilla.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias chicas por sus reviews: son quienes me motivan a continuar con las traducciones y mis historias, porque a fin de cuentas, éstas son para ustedes._

 _De nuevo les traigo esta historia que conforme continua, me sigue enamorando más._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y **CW.** La historia es de **mistyrose120.**_

* * *

Finalmente era viernes y Felicity estaba mas que lista para que esa semana terminara. Estaba caminando hacia su auto mientras pensaba cuan extraña había sido esa semana. Las cosas con Ray habían estado raras pero finalmente se habían instalado en un cuidadoso patrón donde se evitaban mutuamente y solo hablaban cuando era absolutamente necesario. Aunque, aun no encontraba la foto del bebé que había dejado en su auto. Eventualmente se rindió y decidió que podía pedir otra cuando fuera a su cita el martes. También, el sentimiento de alguien mirándola no había desaparecido en toda la semana y se había comenzado a preguntar si no se habría vuelto loca finalmente.

Había sido una semana tan larga que Digg y Laurel le habían dicho que no fuera esa noche. Se debieron dar cuenta de que necesitaba una noche libre y ella no se quejó. Felicity se estaba sintiendo realmente mal por no haberle dicho a Digg sobre el bebé aun pero el había estado tan ocupado con Lyla y Sara, y ella había estado tan envuelta en su pequeño mundo durante la semana que no había pensado mucho acerca de eso.

El sonido de su estómago gruñendo la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Estas hambriento, no es así pequeño," susurró mientras acariciaba el bulto apenas visible en su estómago. Había tenido antojo de puré de papas toda la semana y la gente del auto servicio de KFC había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre. "Vas a hacer que mami engorde," dijo mientras subía a su auto.

* * *

Una cubeta de pure de papas y una larga fila en el auto servicio después, Felicity aparco en un estacionamiento en su complejo de apartamentos y salió de su auto. Estaba de mal humor por la linea tan larga y solo quería llegar a casa y comer. Finalmente llego a su puerta cargando la cubeta de puré en una mano y algo de pollo frito en la otra. Tuvo que hacer malabares con su comida para evita que cayera y finalmente logro abrir la puerta. Su apartamento estaba obscuro y deseó por un momento haber dejado la luz prendida para cuando regresara a casa.

"¿Es verdad?" dijo una suave voz desde la sala.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" gritó ella y regó su comida por todo el piso.

"Lo siento no pretendía asustarte," la voz habló de nuevo y esta vez ella la reconoció. Finalmente se movió para encender la luz y vio a Oliver Queen por primera vez en casi tres meses. Se estaba moviendo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su comida olvidada en el suelo mientras corroa para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del hombre que amaba. Sintió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Shhh," susurro el, " Estoy aquí." Sus tiernas palabras solo la hicieron llorar mas fuerte y esta vez no podía culpar a las hormonas.

El se inclino y la besó tan suavemente al principio que se sintió como una pluma rozando sus labios. El besó se profundizó y supo que el sintió lo mismo que ella. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que era real. El raspó con sus dientes su labio inferior y ella gimió. La empujó contra la pared, atrapándola ahí con su cuerpo. Se agachó para poder besar su cuello y ella gimió. Sus caderas embestían contra ella y sintió que el la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Podía sentir todo dentro de ella rogando porque el desgarrara su ropa y la tomara ahí mismo pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer esto. No ahora, necesitaba saber porque estaba ahí y si planeaba quedarse.

De mala gana se alejo de el porque por mas que quería que la sostuviera, necesitaban hablar. Por primera vez lo miró bien. Tenia círculos negros bajo los ojos y cortes en el rostro. Se veja horrible y roto. "Te ves horrible," lo había dicho sin pensar y se dio cuenta de que era algo rudo. Bien hecho Felicity, tu boca esta hablando sin tu cerebro de nuevo, pensó para si misma.

En respuesta el solo rió y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Tu honestidad es una de las muchas razones por las que te amo."

Finalmente regreso a la realidad de nuevo y recordó porque se había alejado de el, "¿por que estas aquí?"

"Necesitaba saber la verdad. Nunca debí haber venido a verte pero te he estado siguiendo los últimos días i necesitaba saber acerca del bebé. Mi bebé." No era una pregunta. Sostuvo frente a ella la foto que creía perdida y ella asintió. "Así que es verdad, estas embarazada y el bebe es mío," su voz era apenas un susurro. La miró y ella pudo ver que sus ojos estaban inundados de emociones que no podía ubicar. Extendió su brazo y puso su mano sobre su bultito apenas visible.

"Estaba tan asustada de que nunca regresaras," no se dio cuneta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que él le respondió.

"No debí hacerlo," fue su respuesta, "estaba en Central City por negocios de la Liga y tenia tiempo extra. Solo quería verte, asegurarme de que estabas bien. Luego te vi entrando al medico, al principio no sabia que creer y luego saliste con esa foto en tu mano. Supongo que solo necesitaba hablar contigo después de eso."

Tenia que admitir que era increíble tenerlo de regreso pero el hecho de que no podía quedarse era como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Oliver hablara de nuevo, "Tiraste tu cena."

"¡Oh mierda, había olvidado eso! Eso es tu culpa, sabes," se giro para ver puré tirado en el suelo y pollo que había terminado regado por todos lados.

"Te llevare a cenar," dijo el. Dudó por un segundo porque que tal que alguien los veja juntos y aun había muchas cosas de las que debían hablar. El debí o sentir su duda porque después de un momento dijo, "Por favor déjame fingir por un momento que no estamos hundidos en mierda. Somos solo un chico y una chica en una cita." Tenia una expresión triste, casi desesperada en el rostro por un momento antes de cubrirlo con su mascara perfecta.

"Esta bien, me gustaría eso." Tal vez solo por un momento la realidad de su situación podría ser olvidada.

* * *

Quince minutos después estaban sentados en un restaurante que abría toda la noche. Oliver no entendía como Felicity podía comer toda la comida que había ordenado. Ella debió haber notado la forma en que la estaba mirando porque hizo lo que pensó era la mueca más linda que había visto. "Puedo comer lo que quiera, embarazada recuerdas," fijó ella apuntando a su estómago. El solo rió en respuesta y trató de pensar como había sido tan afortunado. "Así que, ¿vas a decirme porque te ves como mierda?"

"No ahora mismo, pareja normal, ¿recuerdas?," dijo en respuesta. Ella solo sonrío y una vez mas fue atrapado por su belleza. "Eso es para después cuando hablemos de las cosas pesadas pero ahora mismo solo somos tu yo. ¿Así que, como esta el trabajo?"

"Lo que quieres decir es como tomo Ray la noticia." Era demasiado inteligente para su propio bienestar, pensó Oliver para si mismo.

"Esta bien me atrapaste. Solo quiero saber si esta bien con eso."

"No lo encanta la idea de ti siendo el papa de mi bebé, peor es un buen hombre y se acostumbrara a eso."

El sonrió con el uso del "papá de mi bebé", "¿Así que eso es todo lo que soy para ti, el papá de tu bebé?"

"Bien, y como quieres que te llame, digo, estoy embarazada," con esa respuesta el solo levanto una ceja y ella rió. El sabia que estaba jugando, su relación significaba más para ambos de lo que alguna vez llegarían a admitir.

Habían estado tan centrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la mesera regresando con su comida. "Serán una linda familia," dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, "si no les molesta que lo diga."

Oliver estaba sorprendido de que fuera tan observadora, "No, para nada, muchas gracias," luego pensó algo que agregar, "Espero que sea un niño." Lo dijo solo para molestar a Felicity asumiendo que tendría una respuesta ingeniosa acerca de como era demasiado controlador y no tenia nada que decir en ese asunto. Volteo a verla y observo que estaba asombrada por su respuesta. La mesera los felicito de nuevo y se alejó. "¿Qué con esa expresión?" dijo el cuando la mesera estaba fuera del alcance para o irlo, "estaba esperando una respuesta ingeniosa y todo lo que obtengo es sorpresa."

Ella solo miro su plato te papas fritas por un momento antes de responder, "Sabes Oliver, para ser un hombre con sentidos de ninja, eres malo leyendo mujeres. No estaba sorprendida, estaba pensando en ti como padre. Se que serás uno grandioso."

Era su turno de poner una expresión de sorpresa. Realmente no había pensado en eso aun. Nunca pensó que fuera material para padre pero no podía imaginar serlo con nadie mas que con Felicity. Se encontró inclinándose sobre la mesa antes de darse cuenta. "Te amo." murmuró mientras se acercaba para besarla y creyó escucharla decirlo de regreso con sus labios presionados contra los suyos.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia, y que sigan dejando sus maravillosos reviews; son ustedes quienes me motivan a seguir con este proyecto._

 _Ahora, como dije en el ultimo_ _capitulo de mi otra historia, **Attainment of Love** , durante la próxima semana y tal vez la siguiente no estaré por aquí, porque comienzan los exámenes semestrales en mi escuela, así que, dejare esto por aquí, y los veo de regreso. ¡Deséenme suerte!_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a **CW** y **DC Comics.** La historia es de **mistyrose120.**_

* * *

Estaban sentados en el apartamento de Felicity y ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Ella estaba deseando haber limpiado un poco mas pero no había estado esperando visitas, mucho menos a Oliver. El se paró en el rincón de la sala y su ir y venir estaba comenzando a molestarla.

"Vas a hablar conmigo en algún momento o solo te pondrás a hacer un agujero en mi suelo por el resto de la noche."

El se veía sorprendido de que hubiera hablado. Por un momento dejo de caminar y se giro para verla acurrucada en el sillón. El suspiro. "No se que quieres que diga. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer en esta situación. No creo que la Liga esté feliz de que te haya visto y no se que harán cuando sepan que estas embarazada."

"Podríamos mentir," su voz era suave y ella supo que el estaría ofendido por su sugerencia.

"¿Mentir? ¿Mentir sobre que?"

"Podríamos decir que tu no eres el padre." Finalmente lo miró y pudo ver el dolor escrito en su rostro. Sabia que debía explicar su razonamiento o el nunca la perdonaría. "No somos solo tu y yo Oliver, tenemos otra persona que cuidar," ella puso su mano sobre su bultito, "ahora somos padres. Debemos hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a nuestro bebé."

Ella pudo ver sus hombros hundirse y él finalmente se dejo caer en el sillón a su lado. "No puedo hacer eso Felicity. No quiero que este bebé crezca sin padre…o con una idea diferente sobre quien es su padre. Felicity, mataría a cada miembro de la Liga si eso significara que te podría ayudar a criar a nuestro hijo."

Ahora estaba comenzando a hacerla enojar de serio, "Oliver, debes ser realista acerca de esto, ambos debemos. Tu tienes que regresar y yo no puedo ir contigo." Le rompía el corazón decirle eso, pero uno de los dos debía afrontar la realidad de su situación. El puso su mano sobre su estómago y se giro para mirarla.

"Te prometo Felicity Smoak, debo regresar con la Liga pero volvere. Tu y yo seremos una familia. Te amo." Su voz estaba llena de tal convicción que por un momento Felicity quiso creer que eso podría pasar de verdad. "Se esta haciendo tarde. La Liga estada esperando por mi, debo irme. Voy a regresar tan pronto como pueda Felicity." El se movió para besarla en los labios.

"Te amo. Mas te vale que no me hagas esperar demasiado," dijo ella, las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos de nuevo.

"Te amo más," fue su única respuesta mientras se giraba para abrir la ventana e irse por la escalera de incendios. Se volvió una vez mas para mirarla antes de saltar por la ventana.

"Sabes que tenemos una puerta, ¿verdad?,"dijo suavemente y supo que la había escuchado. Casi podía sentir su sonrisa antes de quedarse sola en su pequeño departamento de nuevo.

* * *

Oliver regreso al avión justo a tiempo. Paso todo el vuelo preguntándose que iba a hacer, tal vez Maseo sabría que hacer. Maseo había sido su amigo una vez e incluso había intentado ayudar cuando Felicity había intentado sacarlo de Nanda Parbat.

Aterrizaron y le dijeron que se reportara directamente con Ra's. Entro a la gran habitación para ver que Ra's ya estaba esperándolo ahí. "Veo que regresaste."

"Nunca pensaría en dejar la Liga," tomo cada onza de su habilidad de fingir el evitar que sus palabras se oyeran molestas y forzadas.

"Veo que trajiste el objeto que discutimos. Hiciste bien Oliver."

"Gracias Ra's."

"Pero hay un pequeño problema con tu misión."

Oliver comenzó a tener miedo, no externamente porque no podía revelar nada así que trató mantener la mascara de indiferencia en su rostro. Le tomo un momento antes de poder responder con calma, "¿Y que es eso Maestro?"

"Bueno, tu novia esta embarazada, no es así." No era una pregunta. Oliver nunca se había sentido mas asustado o molesto en toda su vida. No sabia que estaba planeando hacer Ra's pero Oliver supo en ese momento que haría lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse de que Felicity y el bebé estuvieran seguros. Ra's espero unos momentos, dejando que Oliver procesara todo antes de hablar de nuevo, "Voy a hacer un trato contigo."

Con esto el interés de Oliver se encendió, la Cabeza del Demonio no era conocido por ser del tipo de hacer acuerdos, "¿Que clase de trato?"

"Te dejare regresar con tu novia," Ra's dijo la palabra novia como si lo enfermara, "y puedes quedarte con ella hasta que el bebé nazca." Oliver quería estar feliz pero sabia que debía haber una trampa, Ra's no era tan generoso. Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando Ra's continuo, "cuando el bebé nazca lo traerás a el o ella a mí y será entrenado como un guerrero para la Liga. Desde ese momento deberás seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, eso significa no mas de estas visitas a Felicity. Esta fue una prueba que fallaste pero la Liga ganó un nuevo miembro, así que no fue un fracaso total."

Oliver estaba horrorizado, el nunca dejaría que su hijo fuera sometido a esto. Sin importar cuanto quería estar con Felicity no podía permitir que esto pasara, como ella había dicho, tenían otra persona en quien pensar ahora. Sus palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, "No, no lo quitare mi bebé a Felicity y estoy seguro como el infierno de que no criare a mi bebé aquí."

Ra's lo considero en silencio por un segundo, "Muy bien, tu decisión. Entonces matare a la chica y el bebé. No te puedo dejar andar por ahí creyendo que tienes una oportunidad de tener una familia feliz. Eso no te haría un buen líder para la Liga. Nanda Parbat es tu hogar ahora y podrías intentar irte si tuvieras algo como una familia fuera de aquí." Esas palabras causaron una corriente fría como el hielo en el cuerpo de Oliver, Ra's se giro y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Oliver supo en ese momento que debía hacer lo que Ra's le dijera. Pasaría los siguientes seis meses tratando de encontrar una forma de mantener su pequeña familia unida. "Espera," dijo a Ra's, quien se detuvo y se giró con el sonido de su voz, "Lo haré. Traere el bebé aquí después de que nazca. Solo para que estemos claros, por los próximos seis meses no veré un solo miembro de la Liga cerca de Starling, o tomare a Felicity y el bebé y me los llevare tan lejos que nunca podrás encontrarnos." Incluso el sabia que la ultima parte era una amenaza vacía. Ra's podría encontrarlo en cualquier lugar pero Oliver quería pretender que tenia alguna especie de control.

Ra's pareció considerar eso antes de hablar de nuevo, "Esta bien Al Sah-Him, te daré estos seis meses y después deberás regresar." Ra's no necesitaba decir lo que haría si Oliver no regresaba porque el ya sabia la respuesta. Mataría a todas las personas que Oliver amaba y después lo mataría a él.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Chicas, estoy de vuelta! Hoy les dejo por aquí este capitulo y para quienes siguen mis otras historias, mañana o mas tarde tendrán otro de "Lo que paso en Las Vegas" y "Attainment of Love"; estarán felices de saber que su espera no fue en vano:obtuve el tercer lugar en aprovechamiento en mi grupo, con un 96, así que, gracias por ser tan comprensivas con los exámenes y los tiempos y eso. Sin mas, ¡disfruten!_

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y **CW** , la historia es una traducción de **mistyrose120.**_

* * *

Felicity odiaba los lunes, pero, ¿a alguien en realidad le gustaban los lunes? Había estado mas que lista para ir a casa pero debía ir a su otro trabajo atrapando a los criminales en Starling. Planeaba decirle a Diggle del bebé esa noche, se sentía muy mal de que el fuera el ultimo en enterarse. Quiero decir, incluso el papá del bebé quien vivía en un extraño lugar en medio de la nada sabía, y ella veía a Diggle todos los días.

Estaba bajando la escalera cuando escucho una voz que la hizo detenerse. Casi cayó por las escaleras debido a la sorpresa. Podría jurar que había escuchado a Oliver hablar, pero eso era imposible, se dijo a sí misma. Finalmente comenzó a moverse de nuevo cuando escucho si baja y masculina voz desde abajo seguida por la profunda pero alegre voz de Diggle.

De repente Felicity estaba bajando de dos en dos escalones hasta que llego al final de la escalera para ver a Oliver y Diggle afilando flechas como en los viejos tiempos. Oliver la noto mirando con la boca abierta, "Me estaba preguntando que te había tardado tanto. ¿Hay algo que hayas olvidado decirle a Diggle?"

"Oh mierda," dijo ella mirando la expresión para nada divertida de Diggle y antes de que pudiera detenerlo su balbuceo nervioso salió, "Okay, lo se, apesto y esto probablemente suene como una mentira ahora pero te lo iba a decir esta noche. Solo no quería explicar toda la cosa del bebé. Quiero decir, no toda la cosa del bebé porque estoy segura de que tu sabes de donde vienen los bebes. Ademas, como dices 'hey, me acosté con Oliver y ahora estoy-"

Finalmente Diggle corto su verborrea con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon y ella estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento sus brazos colgaron a sus lados. Diggle susurró en su oído, "Estoy feliz por ti Felicity." Con esas palabras el cuerpo de Felicity comenzó a responder y abrazó a Diggle de vuelta.

"Espera," dijo incluso más confusa, "¿no estas enojado conmigo?"

"Estaba un poco al principio, pero sabia que me lo dirías cuando estuvieras preparada." Ella sintió su corazón calentarse con sus palabras. Finalmente Diggle la soltó y se giro hacia Oliver, "Estoy realmente feliz por los dos. Seran unos maravillosos padres y espero ser el padrino." Se alejó de ella y palmeó a Oliver en la espalda.

Con eso Felicity vio a Oliver sonreír, "No lo querría de otra manera Digg."

Felicity estaba tan centrada en el momento feliz que olvido preguntar acerca del elefante mas grande en la habitación. ¿Como es que Oliver estaba en casa? Estaba feliz de tenerlo aquí pero tenia el presentimiento de que había un enorme 'pero' viniendo. Se giró mientras Oliver la tomaba en un protector abrazo desde atrás rodeando su cintura con sus manos. "Esto es realmente agradable y todo Oliver, pero porque estas en casa," dijo ella girandose para encararlo. No había notado que tan cerca estaban hasta que estuvo mirando sus ojos.

Diggle notó que necesitaban hablar. "Los dejare solos," dijo él subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al club.

Una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse Felicity espero que Oliver dijera algo. Se veía atormentado por algo y estaba sorprendida de que no lo hubiera notado antes, "Oliver, ¿que esta pasando?" Estaba preocupada, especialmente desde que el debía estar con la Liga en ese momento.

"Hice un trato con Ra's," el dijo las palabras como si le dolieran físicamente.

"Oliver, me estas asustando, ¿que clase de trato hiciste?" Ella tenia curiosidad pero no del buen tipo.

El espero un momento antes de contestar, "No importa. No voy a seguir con él. Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que el bebé nazca. Así que tengo algunos meses antes de tener que seguir con el trato."

Felicity estaba molesta, odiaba que el le estuviera ocultando cosas, "Oliver, estamos en esto juntos, ¿no crees que tengo derecho de saber que es lo que tuviste que hacer para obtener esa clase de trato? Se que Ra's no da esta clase de libertad a la ligera. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, así que por favor, te lo ruego, dime que es lo que quiere a cambio."

Oliver la miro con ojos de cachorro pateado y ella no podía imaginar por lo que había pasado últimamente. Cuando finalmente hablo sonó como un niño pequeño asustado, "Me vas a odiar si te lo digo."

Felicity sintió su corazón romperse por el. Sabia que estaba intentando ser fuerte por ella pero no estaba funcionando. Necesitaba que el supiera que ella estaba ahí para él. Se movió para besarlo intentando poner cada onza de amor que tenia por el en ese beso. Al principio no respondió pero pronto sus labios estuvieron moviéndose contra los de ella. Sintió su hambre por ella en el beso sobrepasandola. Sus besos eran febriles y apasionados. Cuando finalmente se separaron estaban respirando pesadamente.

Su frente se presiono contra la de ella mientras ella hablaba suavemente, "Nunca podría odiarte. Eres el padre de mi bebé y te amo con todo mi corazón Oliver Queen. Por favor déjame ayudarte."

Lo sintió exhalar mientras su aliento acariciaba su mejilla, "Por favor entiende que haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que esto no pase."

Ella miró directamente a sus ojos, "Se que estas haciendo todo lo que puedes para mantener esta familia unida. Lo que sea que le hayas prometido lo resolveremos juntos."

"Le prometí el bebé." Oliver lo dijo tan rápido que Felicity no estaba segura de haberlo escudado correctamente.

Ella se alejo de el y pudo ver el dolor escrito en su rostro, "¡¿Le prometiste que?!"

"Felicity por favor entiende, nunca quise hacer esto. Dije no al principio pero el dijo que entonces solo te mataría y al bebé. Tengo tiempo de resolver esto. Te prometo que no le dejare tocar a nuestro hijo," mientras decía esto él se estiro para poder tocar su panza de embarazada. Dudó por un minuto esperando para ver si se alejaría, cuando no lo hizo puso su mano en su estómago.

Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que Felicity finalmente habló, "No voy a fingir que no estoy molesta porque lo estoy, pero se por que lo hiciste. Ra's nunca te dio una opción pero confió en que no lo dejaras llevarse a este bebe. Podemos hacer esto juntos, solo no me alejes Ollie."

Antes de que Oliver tuviera oportunidad de responder se escucho un golpe en la puerta al inicio de la escalera. Oliver y Felicity dieron un paso inconscientemente alejandose del otro antes de que Laurel llegara bajando la escalera, "Esta bien, se que es tarde pero este nuevo caso me-" Ella se detuvo en su sitio cuando vio a Oliver parado en la habitación.

Felicity había visto a Laurel en su mejor y peor momento pero nunca había visto a Laurel luciendo tan sorprendida. En respuesta Oliver le sonrío, "Hola Laurel, ¿como va todo?"

Laurel finalmente recupero su compostura, "tu tonto, no puedo creer que estés de vuelta en la ciudad y no te hayas molestado en visitar a tu vieja amiga." Con eso ella abrió los brazos y abrazo a Oliver por un momento o dos. Luego Laurel le dio la espalda a Oliver y centro toda su atención en Felicity, dandole una mirada que claramente decía 'cuéntamelo todo después'. Felicity se sorprendió de nuevo por cuanto había comenzado a querer y confiar en Laurel. Ni siquiera sabia cuando se habían vuelto la clase de amigas que sabían lo que la otra estaba tratando decir con solo una mirada.

"¿Así que, como estuvo la cita al doctor de hoy?" pregunto Laurel.

"No, es hasta mañana," fue la rápida respuesta de Felicity.

Ella vio como los ojos de Oliver se abrieron con miedo. "¿Hay algo mal con el bebe?" Preguntó, pánico presionando su voz.

Felicity casi se rio de el, si no luciera tan preocupado, lo habría hecho. Felicity estaba a punto de corregirlo cuando Laurel habló primero, "¿No sabes nada acerca de bebes Ollie? Necesitas una tonelada de chequeos cuando estas embarazada, es normal. Lo se porque he estado jugando a ser el papa del bebe mientras tu estabas con tus arcos y flechas."

El gesto que Oliver le hizo a Laurel en respuesta fue uno que había sido perfeccionado de todos sus años juntos. Esta vez Felicity no pudo contener su risa. Ambos se giraron a verla, sus rostros casi idénticos. Laurel y Oliver intentaban estar molestos pero no podían esconder la diversión que bailaba en sus ojos, lo que solo la hizo reír mas, y después de un momento ambos se le unieron. La sorprendió por un momento el pensamiento de que tal vez tenían una oportunidad de un final feliz.


End file.
